The Fight for the World
by Jwolf98
Summary: Aliens have finally found Earth at last and plan to invade it. When the half of the human race is wipe out, scientists have created a new chemical called Zero. With dogs and cats now have a body like a human, they go to war with the humans against the aliens. Who will win the war against Earth? Rated T for blood, maybe gore, and strong language. I don't own Balto!


**I'm here with a new story, people! Oh, you think it's is going to a werewolf story? Not this time, guys. It's is going to an awesome story! You're favorite it guys, I know it. Anyway you guys know MajorBalto243 right? You know the stories, he makes? Well this one is going to one of those. Whoa what, I'm not going to putted the same things that MajorBalto243 has in his stories, my God, guys **_**HAVE **_**you ever heard that called stealing. I'm going to use my own ideas, bitc#es. Anyway, this story is going to the longest one in my stories. On to the chapter. Enjoy. **

The Fight for the World

Prologue

_It all started on the year 2021. Aliens have found Earth at last. They were looking for it, for thousands of years. They have already planned what they were going to do. Invade Earth. They started attacking South America, China, and Russian. At first everyone was shocked. But when the President of the United States heard what was happing, with the world, the President quickly called the Military and they went to war with the aliens. The aliens had wipe out half of the human race. Half of the people Europe left their country to go to America. Other people stay and fight…but lost. Some survived and were to taken prisoner. Others died. The humans and aliens had gone to war over years. The humans were losing. But scientists have created a new strange chemical called Zero. It would turn an animal's body in a human's form. The first animal was on a mouse. It took two days to have a body. The scientists were shocked and proud and happy. But the mouse could not speak. _

_It took two months to learn the mouse language. Once that was done, scientists got all cats and dogs. It nearly took four years to make dogs and cats bodies transformed into a humans' form, because Zero was used by very rare plants. With the help cats and dogs, they were winning…almost. It was like World War 2, again. 18 years old had to go in the Military, if they liked it or not. Earth had become a war zone. Fighting between good and evil for the world, which He created._

* * *

Chapter 1: Just Like Old Times

October 8, 2034, New York, New York

"Mama, I _don't_ want go to bed!" cried a four year old sandy-grey wolf with blue eyes.

"Aleu, please just go to bed," a red and white husky said. "It's been a long day."

"How come Kodi can stay up late?" Aleu asked. "That's not fair!"

"Because I'm _older _then you," Kodi grinned. "I'm five and you're four."

"Kodi that's enough!" Jenna warned. "Now both of you in bed!"

The two dogs got on the bed, putting the covers above them. "Now goodnight you two," Jenna said as she kissed them on the forehead. "And stay in bed. And Kodi don't bug your sister."

Jenna slowly turns off the lights as she headed to the living room. Balto sat in a brown armchair. In his hands was a photo. In the photo were Balto, Kaltag, Star, Nikki, and two other dogs. Balto had a helmet beside him in the middle of the photo. Star had an AA-12 on his left shoulder. Kaltag was holding a XM8.

"What are you looking at?" Jenna asked as she got a cup, then pour ice tea in it.

"It's nothing," Balto said as Jenna came over. "Just a photo."

"You know, I remember what had happen," Jenna said. "You almost die from that last mission. You lost a lot of blood. But you made it through."

"Yeah, I remember all of that," Balto said scratching his head. "A year before Kodi was born."

"Come on let's go to bed," Jenna said. "I got something you will like."

Balto laughs as he set the photo down.

* * *

July 21, 2028, England, London

"HQ, this chopper 24446, we've been hit and we're going down!" the co-pilot screamed into his mike phone. "I REPEAT, WE'VE BEEN HIT AND WE'RE GOING DOWN! I REAPEAT, WE GOING DOWN, WE GO-" There was then silence.

"This is HQ, 24446, do you copy?" a man said on the other line. "Do you read me? 24446 do you copy? I repeat, do you copy…"

"Captain Balto?" a voice said. Their voice was low. "Balto, wake up! Wake up Balto! Captain wake up! Balto, WAKE UP!" Balto shot his eyes open. Kaltag shook the wolf-dog. There was a small bloody cut on his left cheek. Balto moans as he sits up. "What happen?"

Kaltag wipes the blood off of his cut. "We've been hit," he explains. "Our pilots are dead. The chopper is dead also. We need to move Captain. The aliens think we are dead. But I'm 100% sure they will come over to make sure of that." Kaltag handed Balto a M16 and a colt. It was night time. There was fire. Small pieces of the chopper were scarred everywhere.

Balto cocks his guns as he stands up. "Where's the other chopper?" he asked. "Dog/Cat team 40057, where are they?"

"Don't know, Sir," Star said. "The last time I saw them was a minute before we went down. We try contacting them, but no answer. We think they been hit too. We not sure."

"Damn it," Balto mumbled. "Alright, move out, we still need to complete our mission."

Kaltag, Star, Nikki, and two other dogs name Black and John nodded and move out. Their mission was to find the alien base they are looking, destroy it and rescue the prisoners and then return to Head Quarters (Which was in New York). But now it was much harder without the other team and the chopper was down.

"Captain Balto how are we going to do this, without team 40057?" Nikki asked as they move quietly. "We out number against the aliens."

"There's the new plan: We go in the base, take them out one by one, quietly. Once they are all dead, we rescue the prisoners and then contact HQ and get the hell out of there." Balto explained. "And we're split up once we're there."

The dogs nodded and continued moving. The street was abandoned. Some cars were flipped over, or just stood there. Houses were empty, destroy, or…just okay. Some of them looked haunted. Some people had come back before and heard screams. Some people said they saw ghosts. They said; they also heard replays of screams, cries, and dogs howling. A lot of places were abandoned, haunted, and destroy. They said they saw dogs. Their eyes were devil-like and they were just howl mournful or call a pack of dogs. Some people said these dogs were Hell Hounds.

"This place gives me damn Goosebumps," Star whispered. "Come on Star, it's just ghost stories. Just fiction ghost stories."

As the dogs were running, they saw a flying alien ship in the air. "Move into the shadows!" Balto quickly said, moving in a dark alley. Star and Kaltag hides behind a car, while Nikki, Black, and John hide somewhere else.

The alien ship was dark purple. It looks like a big chopper. On each of the middle side of the ship, were alien machine guns. They shoot big beams or the aliens can switch to where it shoots super huge light green fireballs.

The alien ship was headed to the chopper. When the ship was far away from Balto and his squad, he said "Alright, let's move!" The six dogs begin to run again. Kaltag had a watch on his left hand. He presses a button and a small screen came up. There was a map of them and the alien base. "Captain Balto we are about to 3 miles to the base!" Kaltag shouted.

Balto nodded as they kept running. Just then a huge light green beam hits a house next to them. The front house exploded. Bricks, windows, went flying into hundreds of pieces. Balto and the others looked up in the night sky and saw an alien ship. There was a small alien on a machine gun. It shouted something. It sounded like it was happy about to kill something. It then aims the machine gun at the dogs. Star fires his AN-94 at the small alien. The bullets hit the alien. Greenish-yellow blood spattered out the alien. It fell out of the ship to the ground, dead. Then an alien tall as a man growled in anger at the dogs. It then got on the machine gun and fire.

"Watch out!" Balto yelled as he ran for cover. Nikki and Star were right behind him. Balto went to a small house was next to him. He kicks open the front door and ran inside. Nikki and Star went with him.

The driver of the alien ship saw the three dogs go in the house. The driver was about to fire at the house when bullets hit the ship. The alien cursed then looked at the rest of the aliens. "Destroy the damn dogs," the alien driver sapped. "Make sure their dead!"

The aliens cheer for some reason and then the doors of the alien ship opens and the aliens jumped out. They had weird looking alien guns. They fired at Kaltag, Black, and John.

Mean while Balto was upstairs. He saw what was going on and broke a window. He points his M16 at the aliens on the ground. He pulls the trigger. Bullets hit a big alien. He was wearing shiny blue armor. The alien shouts something at Balto. Balto fires the M16. Three bullets hit the alien in the head. Blue blood came out. The big alien was still alive. Balto then fires six bullets in the alien's head. The alien fell backwards. A pool of blue blood speared across the ground from the alien's head.

Balto saw the alien ship. A gun had a light green ball. The green ball was growing bigger and bigger by the second. Balto eyes went wide as he knew what was happing. "Everyone downstairs!" he yelled. He ran out of the room as a big explosion destroys the bedroom Balto was just in.

Once he reached downstairs there was a big explosion in the front of the house. The kitchen, living room, and the front hallway were destroy. Broken into pieces. Balto saw another alien ship. Star and Nikki had fear in their eyes. The two alien ships had to beams aiming at them.

"Move to the backyard!" Balto order Star and Nikki. They went to the back door. They ran out as the alien ships fired their beams at the house.

The three dogs went flying through the air for a few seconds then landed hard on the soft grass. Balto vision was burly and there was a strong loud ringing in his ears. The ringing fade away from Balto's ears as Star picks him up. "You're alright Captain?"

"I'm fine," Balto said. "Where are Kaltag and the others?"

"They're probably somewhere around here," Star said. "But we need to lose the aliens. They're on our asses."

The two alien ships doors opened and a least five of them in each ship jumped out. Ten aliens landed on the ground on their feet. There were big, medium, small aliens. They had unhuman guns.

"Everyone follow me!" Balto said and then started running through yards. Star and Nikki were right beside Balto as the ten aliens chase them. The aliens fired their guns at the three dogs. Balto, Star, and Nikki turned to a corner of the street they were on and turned to another street. Balto saw an alley out of the corner of his eye. "This way!"

They went through the alley. Balto saw a back door of a diner. "In here," he said. The three dogs went in the diner and Balto slams the door and locked it.

"Everyone hides," Balto said. He hides in the kitchen, Star hides under the counter, while Nikki hides in a closet. A few minutes later they heard the aliens outside. One of them said in some alien language. Then they continued walking.

Two minutes later Balto gets up and says "Okay, it should be clear. Nikki contact Kaltag and try to know where he and the others are. I and Star will make sure the aliens are gone."

Nikki nods as Balto hands him a radio. Nikki puts on a set of headphones. Balto and Star go out of the alley.

"Star you go the other corner of the alley and look out if there are aliens coming, while I do the same thing," Balto whispered.

"Got it," Star whispered back and then went to his position.

Balto goes to the other end of the alley. He looks at his right and then his left and saw nothing. He then turns his head to Star and said "Hey Star, go back to Nikki and see if he found the others,"

After a minute Star came back to Balto. "Nikki found Kaltag and he wants to speak to you,"

Balto went back in the diner and went to Nikki. "I take it from here and Star, you and Nikki stay in the diner,"

Balto puts on the set of headphones and says "This is Captain Balto, Kaltag do you read me?"

Kaltag replies on the other line. "I read you Captain. Where the hell are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Balto chuckles. "We were out number, so we had to flee. What happen to you?"

"Same thing," Kaltag said, and then he continues talking. "And Balto…John is dead. Yeah, he…holds back the aliens while I and Black made a run for it. I heard him scream and, I thought…"

"Shit," Balto mumbles to himself. "Alright, where are you now?"

"We almost to the alien base," Kaltag said. "I didn't know if you wanted me and Black…"

"No, it's alright, just meet us at the back of the base and stay hidden," Balto said. "Balto out."

"So what are we going to do?" Star asked as they went outside.

"We meeting Kaltag and Black at the back of the alien base," Balto explains as they started running.

"What about John?" Nikki asked.

Balto was quiet for a moment and then said "He's dead. Kaltag thinks the aliens killed him while he and Black made a run for it."

"May God rest his soul," Star said.

* * *

Once they reached Kaltag and Black, Balto said "The door next to us should be a secret door that leads us through the security room."

Black unlocks the door and Balto and the others walked in. They crouched down. There was a big alien in their way. Balto nods to Star. Star slowly pulls out a really sharp army knife. He crouches behind the alien. Once he was close enough, he covers the alien's mouth and stabbed its neck four times. Then tar moved the dead alien into the shadows.

Once they reached the security room, Kaltag locks the door. A small alien sees them and was about to turn on an alert, when Black throws a knife at the alien and it fell to the ground, dead.

Balto sits in the chair and starts typing on the keyboard. He types in where the prisoners are. A big screen shows where the prisoners are.

"The prisoners are downstairs," Balto said. "Nikki and Kaltag, you two stay here and try to contact HQ and tell them to come pick us up. While Black, Star, and me get the prisoners."

Balto unlocks the door and the three dogs walked out. Balto heard the door locked behind them. They stay hidden in the shadows while they reached an elevator. There were three aliens guarding it.

"What do we do now?" Black asked.

Balto thought about it for a minute, then yelled "Shoot them!"

Balto, Star, and Black aim their guns at the aliens and fired. The aliens couldn't do anything in time. They all fell to the ground, dead.

Balto then locks the doors and blocks them.

"Well, that was a good idea to have the entire aliens on us now!" Black rolls his eyes.

"Hurry, get in the elevator," Balto shouted. They got in and Star presses a button and the elevator door closes. Balto reaches for his radio. "Kaltag do you copy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do," he said on the other line. "I contact Head Quarters; they should be here in 30 minutes. I told them what had-"

"Hang on Kaltag…I'm getting another call," Balto said as he presses something. "This Captain Balto can you hear me?"

"Captain Balto I can hear you loud and clear," a voice said on the other line.

Balto eyes went wide. "Sergeant Zack is that you?"

"Hell yeah, it is," Zack laugh. Zack was a German shepherd. "Anyway, where are you?"

"I and my team are at the alien base," Balto said. "Where are you?"

"Me and my team are looking for you," Zack said. "But now I know where your damn team is. I got two men dead. How is yours?"

"I got a man dead," Balto said. "Sergeant Kaltag is trying to reach HQ. I and my other men are heading to the prisoners."

"Alright, we are heading to the alien base now," Zack said. "See you. Zack out."

Balto puts the radio away as the elevator door opens. They see aliens and the three dogs open fire. They reached the prisoner room. Star kicks the door open. Fours aliens saw them. After a bloody shooting, Balto, Black, and Star help the prisoners out of their cells. They were all human.

"Wait," Balto said. "There are eight of you. There's supposed to be twenty. Where are the others?"

They're dead," a prisoner said. "They were killed a few days ago."

"Alright, prisoners grabs some guns," Balto said. "HQ should be in here in a few."

Balto reaches his radio. "Kaltag, we got the prisoners. But there are only eight. The others were killed some time ago."

"Damn it!" Kaltag shouted over the other line. "Alright, I and Nikki are heading towards you. Aliens are probably waiting for you upstairs. Kaltag out."

They got in the elevator and went up. Balto heard gunfire. The door opens and aliens were trying to kill Kaltag and Nikki. Balto fires his M16 at one of them, while the others fired their guns at the aliens. Once they were all dead, Balto and the others heard loud engines running outside.

"They must be back up from HQ!" Kaltag shouted.

They went outside and found six choppers. Sergeant Zack was one of them. He saw Balto and his team, and the prisoners. "Get the prisoners back to HQ!" Zack yelled. He then shakes hands with Balto. "You did an awesome damn job Balto and so did you're team."

"Thank you sir," Balto said. Balto's team got on a chopper.

"Come on let's go home, so you can go see your girlfriend Jenna," Zack laugh. "And later let's get some few drinks, shall we?"

Just as Balto was about to enter a chopper with Zack and his team, he got shot in his stomach. He fell to the ground screaming in pain.

A medium alien had an alien sniper rifle. It cheers for some reason. Then it was killed by Zack and Star.

"Balto!" Zack screamed. "You're alright soldier? Come on, talk to me!"

Balto vision began to become black. A pool of red blood spill below him. "Get him in the chopper!" Zack order. "He needs a doctor right now!"

_No one knows what it's like _

Balto remembers Zack telling him a few weeks ago, what it is like to die. _"When I was just a pup, mean humans threw me in a river," _Zack had said. _"I didn't know how to swim then. I felt like I was going to die. Those mean humans laugh. I started to sink to the bottom. I saw a white light. I was dying and they were laughing. At first I thought it was an angel, but it was a human. A nice kind human. He saves me and takes me in. I never felt alone ever since that human took me in. We play together, went on walks, slept together. But then the damn aliens came in the house and killed him. My best friend in the whole wide world. Before he dies, he said to me "Stay strong Zack. And remember. God is always with you." _

Hospital doors bust open and Balto was on a bed. Zack and the other dogs were with him. Four doctors were moving the bed. "We need to get him to room G7!" one of them said.

_To be the bad man _

_To be the sad man _

_Behind blue eyes _

_And no one knows _

"Is he okay?" Jenna asked as tears ran down her face. "Someone please tell me if he's okay!" She went over to him. "Balto can you hear me?" she asked.

Balto had his eyes close. He could hear things. "Jenna?"

The doctors got him into room G7. "Everyone out," a doctor told everyone. "Miss, you need to leave."

"What no, please I'm a doctor too," Jenna cried. "Look I have a picture. Please, just let me-"

"You don't know how to do this Jenna," a woman doctor barked. "Please leave."

_What it's like to be hated _

_To be fated to telling only lies _

"Come on Jenna," Kaltag said as he pulled out of the room.

* * *

"He losing a lot of blood!" a doctor said.

"Put the medicine in him, hurry!"

A nurse puts something in a needle and then injects it into Balto's left arm. Jenna had her hands up to her face. "Hey he's going to be okay," Kaltag said patting her back. An hour later a doctor came out of the room. He looks at the dog soldiers. "He's going to be alright."

The dogs cheered happily. They hug and danced. "You can see him," the doctor said, then walks away.

Jenna was the first one. "Balto?" Balto lay there on the bed. There was a big white bandage on his stomach.

"Hey, there Jenna," he smiled weakly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jenna asked.

"Been better," he said. "Listen Jenna…I know it's like a really bad time for this. But will you…marry me?"

"YES!" Jenna screamed then kissed him on the lips. "I love you Balto."

"I love you, too, Jenna,"

**Wow…I don't even know what to say. So the song was Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit. So leave a review of what of you thought of the first chapter. The second chapter won't be posted because the other fanfics aren't done. So, please review. Jwolf98 out. **


End file.
